The Bathroom Demon
by MyFictionalFantasy
Summary: There's a demon in the bathroom, Gajeel is terrified, and all Lucy wants to do is finish her book.


**I'm a crackship whore, so I decided to get on the GaLu train.**

 **Let me know what you guys think, it's much appreciated.**

* * *

Lucy was writing vigorously, her hand was aching, but she didn't care – her novel was coming to its climax. Her eyebrows furrowed, thinking of the next sentence before she even wrote down the last one. Her protagonist was coming close to a breakthrough, her future 'Already in her sights,'.

And just as she was about to write down that one fundamental line – a sentence that changed her main character's life forever – there was a crash from her bathroom.

The sounds of multiple bottles of shampoo and other cleansing products falling to the ground were the least of her worries when Gajeel came hurtling through the wooden door, almost snapping the wood in the process.

He was panicked; his hair even more dishevelled then the towel that hung low on his hips. The red eyes she was accustomed to were frenzied, wild. "B-Bunny," he sucked in a breath, pointing a shaky finger to the – surprisingly – intact door. "There's – there's a demon."

Lucy was already standing, making her way over to him, "Gaj, what on Earthland are you talking about?"

He shook his hand towards the door, "A demon,"

Lucy sighed. "Did Natsu try to take a bath with you again?" she groaned, "Natsu! COME ON!"

"'It – it's not Natsu, Bunny."

Rubbing her eyes Lucy asked, "You want me to take a look?" She felt like she was talking to a child. There was no more noise coming from the room, so even if it were actually a demon it was less destructive then her team.

 _Slightly relieving. . ._

Gajeel nodded.

 _Maybe it'll be a nice demon._

She cracked open the door slowly, her fingers digging into the wood as Gajeel sucked in a sharp breath. He had been in the guild two years – nine year if you count the time they lost on Tenrou. Out of the nine years they had technically known each other they had been together for one of them, and even so, she had never seen him freak out like this before.

He was always fearless, he wasn't even scared of Natsu when the dragon slayer was at his angriest, then again Natsu wasn't scared of Gajeel either.

Whatever was taking residence in her bathroom, it was enough to scare him. Lucy braced herself. She pushed open the door, breathing in sharply, preparing to face, yet again, another one of Zeref's demons.

Lucy looked into her bathroom, nothing out of the ordinary besides the shampoo bottles that littered the ground. Her shoulders relaxed, her eyebrows furrowing as she turned to look at Gajeel, whose face was hovering over her shoulder, shielding his body with hers.

"Where is this _demon_?" she asked with an irritated tone. Her book was at its peak, she really didn't have time to deal with his irrational fears.

"In the bathtub." She frowned, turning around and stalking further towards the tub. Gajeel grabbed her arm and she whipped around on reflex. "Be careful, 'kay, Bunny,"

"Gajeel, you're being a little dramatic," he shook his head,

"If somethin' happened to ya' Bunny, I dunno what I'd do."

Lucy scoffed, smiling a little before hesitantly peering over the side of the tub.

And there was the demon, it had too many legs to be remotely normal, its body was thin, but still wider then said legs. And then she let out a chorus of booming laughter, throwing her head back, and clutching her stomach as it began to ache.

"You're afraid of that," she wheezed, "But not any of Zeref's demons?" he glared at her, his eyes still soft, but also still petrified.

"Yer not funny." He crossed his arms, his towel miraculously still in place, "That _is_ E.N.D."

Just as she had calmed her laughter it was back. Tenfold.

She stared at the offending monster, gasping and turning around her eyes wide, "Oh but, Gajeel! What are we going to DO?" he continued glaring, not enjoying her sarcasm as much as he usually did. She laughed again, feigning fear. "There's a _daddy long legs_ in our bathtub!" Lucy shook her head and reached down, hooking the spider on to her finger before moving off the tiled floor.

Gajeel let out a _very masculine_ squeal, jumping halfway across the house so he didn't get in the way of the great beast's destruction _._ Lucy walked towards him, outstretching the demon so he could see it as its _entire body_ rested on the very tip of her finger. She laughed, chasing him with it. "I have never seen such a _horrifying and brutal_ beast."

Gajeel was perched on the arm of her sofa, careful not to fall off. "You bring that _thing_ anywhere near me and I will bite off every one of your fingers."

Lucy snickered and walked towards her window, sliding it open and placing the spider on the ledge before sliding shut the window. She turned towards Gajeel, her lips twitching as she stared at his still pale face. "You ok now?"

He nodded, "You're an ass." She walked towards him, stretching out her arms so she could hug him. "You put yer contaminated hands on me and they're gonna burn in the seventh circle of hell where they belong."

Lucy raised her hands in defence, a giggle escaping her as she turned and made her way to the bathroom, "You're ridiculous, Gaj." She turned on the tap, scrubbing her hands with the soap as Gajeel looked over her shoulder.

"You missed a spot," he pointed to his wrist.

Lucy shook her head, "Utterly ridiculous," Even so, she still washed it.

After washing her hands thoroughly, even gaining Gajeel's approval, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sighing as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. She was content being here, and from the way Gajeel's body relaxed as soon as she hugged him, he was too.

"Didn't know you were afraid of spiders…" she supressed her giggles, pressing her face closer in the crook of her neck.

She felt Gajeel stiffen, not at her actions, but her words. "I don't know what yer talkin' about." Lucy opened her eyes, staring over his muscly shoulder.

"Mhmm. . ." Her toilet was the centre of her view, it probably wasn't the best scenery she could have, but it didn't bother her.

Not until a big ugly cockroach slithered over the seat.

And in the matter of nanoseconds she let out a shrill scream as she pushed Gajeel away and hoisted herself onto the counter, pushing all the bottles she had restacked onto the floor again. Gajeel was crouched on the floor, clutching his ear as he yelled in agony, his overly sensitive ears throbbing.

"KILL IT! KILL IT, GAJEEL OR I'LL KILL YOU!" He stood up, shaking his head, trying to stop the ringing. "COME ON, GAJEEL IT'S GONNA KILL US!"

"Stop screaming!" he yelled back.

He stalked over to the toilet, lifting the seat and taking the cockroach on his finger. He shook his head groaning. His eyes opened and he moved his jaw around trying to pop his ears. His eyes locked on hers and he walked towards her, a sinister smirk on his face, "Gihi." She gulped, "Bunny~" he cooed.

"Gajeel," she warned. He outstretched his hand towards her, the ugly little creature coming much too close. NO!" She leaped out of the bathroom, tripping over her feet and stumbling with her dodgy landing. She almost fell, but righted herself when he came close again. She jumped over the couch with the grace of a hurdler and ducked behind it, Gajeel stalking closer and closer.

Gajeel's unique chuckles echoed in the silence of the house as he opened the window, letting the bug out before closing it.

" _You're ridiculous, Gaj,_ " he mocked, making his too deep voice impossibly high. " _Utterly ridiculous,_ "

"And you thought I was the ass," Lucy grumbled, hobbling over the sofa and sitting on it. He moved to the bathroom, picking up the soap and washing his hands. Lucy could see him in the mirror, so she glared at him, crossing her arms and pouting. Gajeel raised an offended eyebrow, looking dramatically innocent, he shrugged.

"What is it, darling?" he asked sarcastically.

"You missed a spot!"

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think, i personally think Gajeel was a little too OOC, let me know if you think the same.**

 **Drop a review, they keep the fingers typing.**

 **Until next time :)**

 **~MyFictionalFantasy**


End file.
